poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series
Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series is a brand new SUPS1/Pokemon Crossover created by TMNTHedgehog5 Plot It features Team Robot, Spongebob, Patrick, The Eds, Ash Ketchum and Pikachu as they venture into the Kalos region where they meet new friends, Clemont and Bonnie, and where Ash reunites with his childhood friend, Serena. Ash will catch new Kalos Pokémon, and make new rivals along the way to compete in the Kalos League and learning about the secrets of Mega Evolution Heroes Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 *Emerl (Fusion/Chaos/Darkshine) *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Kirby & Meta Knight *Xion *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy), Sunset Shimmer, Spike & The CMC *Princess Celesta, Princess Luna, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Discord, Twivine Sparkle & Babs Seed *Classic Sonic & Classic Tails *Spongebob & Patrick *Mario & Luigi *Jenny *Cat & Dog *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico & Private *Finn & Jake *Lazlo, Raj & Clam *Rigby & Mordecai *Eddy, Double-D & Ed *Gumball, Darwin & Anais *Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup *Ami & Yumi *Lilac, Carol & Milla *Tennessee Tuxedo & Chumley *Sora, Riku, King Mickey, Donald & Goofy *Ralph, Vanellope & Felix *Huey, Dewey & Louie *Omi, Raimundo, Clay, Ping-Pong, Kimiko and Dojo Kanojo Cho *Rich, Dave, Smitty & Scott *Ventus, Terra & Aqua *Sam & Max Other Heroes *Tikal the Echindna *Shade the Echindna *Inspector Gadget, Penny & Brain *Sash Lilac, Carol Tea & Milla Basset *Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit & Eeyore *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello & Michelangelo *Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor *The Mixels: The Infernites (Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Flamzer, Burnard and Meltus), the Cragsters (Krader, Seismo & Shuff), the Electroids (Teslo, Zaptor & Volectro), The Frosticons (Flurr, Lunk, Slumbo, Chilbo, Krog & Snoof), the Fang Gang (Chomly, Gobba & Jawg) & The Flexers (Kraw, Tentro & Balk), The Glorp Corp (Glomp, Torts, Glurt, Dribbal, Gurggle & Slusho), The Spikels (Scorpi, Footi and Hoogi), The Wiztastics (Magnifo, Mesmo and Wizwuz), The Orbitons (Nurp-Naut, Niksput and Rokit), The Glowkies (Globert, Boogly and Vampos), The Klinkers (Gox, Jinky & Kamzo), The Lixers (Spugg, Turg & Tungster), The Weldos (Kramm, Forx & Wuzzo), The Munchos (Snax, Berp & VakaWaka), The MCPD (Kuffs, Busto & Tiketz), The Medievals (Camillot, Mixadel & Paladum), The Mixies (Jamzy, Tapsy & Trumpsy), The MCFD (Splasho, Aquad and Hydro), The Pyrratz (Sharx, Skulzy and Lewt), The Medix (Surgeo, Skrubz and Tuth), Cleaning Tribe (Gobbol, Sweepz and Compax), Ninja tribe (Cobrax, Spinza and Mysto), Mix TV (Screeno, Camsta and Myke) *Kiva, Zoe, Philmac, Mark Evo, N.A.N.O., Zeon, Micaiah & Tigerman *Thomas, Luke, Hiro, Charlie, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Duck, The Logging Locos & The Steam Team (Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Toby and Emily) *Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Kari Kamiya & Gatomon *Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Cody Hida, Armadillomon, Ken Ichijouji & Wormmon *Takato, Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon & Renamon *Takuya, Koji, J.P., Zoe, Tommy & Koichi Guest Stars *Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie, The McNuggets, Franklin & Tika *Miss Frizzle, Liz, Arnold, Carlos, Ralphie, Tim, Keesha, Wanda, Phoebe & D.A *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie & Penny Ling *Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick & The Chief *Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf & Sven *Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust & Fear *Buttercream & Sugar Sprinkles *Youngmee, Sue & Jasper *Bobert & Carrie *The XJ-Sisters *Princess Yuna *Sassy Saddles *Starlow *Cassie *Ristar Villains *Primus *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Robotnik *Dr. Eggman Nega *Mephiles *Nazo *Orbot & Cubot *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Sheldon J. Plankton *Dr. Blowhole *King Nixel *Major Nixel *The Nixels *Wiseman *Wicked Lady *The Ice King *Dr. Claw *Shredder & Krang *Verminious Snaptrap *Larry, Ollie, Francisco, Bad Dog, Leather Teddy, The Mole and Skunk *Prince Hans *Lysandre *Xerosic *Mable *Bryony *Aliana *Celosia Rivals *Chaos Emerl Replica (First Appearance) *Metal Sonic *Metal Sonic 3.0 * Chaos *Charyb & Scylla *Team Death Meta *Wario & Waluigi *Talon *Dark Pit *Jack Spicer *The Dazzlings (Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze & Sonata Dusk) *The Psycho Rangers *Rocksteady & Bebop Major Characters Humans *Ash Ketchum *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Jessie *James *Tierno *Shauna *Trevor *Sawyer *Nini *Miette Pokémon Ash *Pikachu *Froakie\Frogadier\Greninja *Fletchling\Fletchinder\Talonflame *Hawlucha *Goomy\Sliggoo\Goodra *Noibat\Noivern Serena *Fennekin\Braixen *Pancham *Eevee\Sylveon Clemont *Dedenne *Bunnelby *Chespin *Magnemite *Magneton *Helioptile\Heliolisk *Shinx\Luxio\Luxray Team Rocket *Meowth *Wobbuffet *Pumpkaboo\Gourgeist *Inkay Others *Professor Sycamore *Sophie *Cosette *Alexa *Viola *Grant *Korrina *Ramos *Valerie *Officer Jenny *Nurse Joy *Diantha *Giovanni *Matori *Professor Oak *Grace *Meyer/Blaziken Mask *Jessica *Penelope *Randall *Carrie *Wylie *Princess Allie *Lord Shabboneau *Nico *Chester *Baron Farrell *Molly *Duke Turner *Gurkinn *Mabel *Moria Episodes XY #Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! #Lumiose City Pursuit! #A Battle of Aerial Mobility! #A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship! #A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle! #Battling on Thin Ice! #Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race! #Grooming Furfrou! #Clemont's Got a Secret! #Mega-Mega Meowth Madness! #The Bamboozling Forest! #To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler! #Kindergarten Chaos! #Seeking Shelter from the Storm! #An Appetite for Battle! #A Jolting Switcheroo! #A Rush of Ninja Wisdom! #Awakening the Sleeping Giant! #A Conspiracy to Conquer! #Breaking Titles at the Chateau! #A PokéVision of Things to Come! #Going for the Gold! #Coming Back into the Cold! #An Undersea Place to Call Home! #Climbing the Walls! #A Battle by Any Other Name! #To Find a Fairy Flower! #The Bonds of Evolution! #Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike! #Mega Revelations! #The Cave of Trials! #The Aura Storm! #Calling from Beyond the Aura! #The Bonds of Mega Evolution! #The Forest Champion! #Battles in the Sky! #The Cave of Mirrors! #Forging Forest Friendships! #Summer of Discovery! #Day Three Blockbusters! #Foggy Pokémon Orienteering! #Battling Into the Hall of Fame! #Origins of Mega Evolution! #Showdown at the Shalour Gym! #Splitting Heirs! #The Clumsy Crier Quiets the Chaos! #Dreaming a Performer's Dream! #A Campus Reunion! #Bonnie for the Defense! Kalos Quest #Pathways to Performance Partnering! #When Light and Dark Collide! #A Stealthy Challenge! #A Race for Home! #Facing the Grand Design! #A Slippery Encounter! #One for the Goomy! #Thawing an Icy Panic! #The Green, Green Grass Types of Home! #Under the Pledging Tree! #A Showcase Debut! #An Oasis of Hope! #The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination! #A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways! #Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile! #Good Friends, Great Training! #Confronting the Darkness! #The Moment of Lumiose Truth! #Garchomp's Mega Bond! #Defending the Homeland! #Beyond the Rainbow! #So You're Having a Bad Day! #Scary Hospitality! #A Fashionable Battle! #Fairy-Type Trickery! #Rivals: Today and Tomorrow! #A Not-So-Flying-Start! #A Relay in the Sky! #Lights! Camera! Pika! #A Frenzied Factory Fiasco! #Performing with Fiery Charm! #Rotom's Wish! #A Festival Trade! A Festival Farewell? #Over the Mountain of Snow! #Adventures in Running Errands! #Mending a Broken Spirit! #A Legendary Photo Op! #The Tiny Caretaker! #A Trip Down Memory Train! #The Frocking Find in the Flowers! #Tag Team Inspiration! #A Performance Pop Quiz! #Cloudy Fate, Bright Future! #All Eyes on the Future! XY & Z #The Explosive Birth of Zygarde! #Hot-blooded Quilladin! Squishy is Being Targeted!! #Mega Audino VS Giga Giga Meowth!! #Litleo and Pyroar! A Fiery Journey!! #Pikachu Dreams of Squishy! #Welcome to the Ninja Village! The Legend of the Heroic Greninja!! #Decisive Battle in the Ninja Village! Frogadier VS Bisharp!! #Dance, Eevee! Its Showcase Debut!! #Terminus Cave! The Mystery of Z is Set in Motion!! #Bonnie and Squishy! #Noibat and Floette! An Encounter in the Wind!! #Ash and Serena! Catch One at the Dance Party!! #The Strongest Mega Battle! Greninja VS Mega Charizard!! #The Explosive Land's Wrath! Operation: Capture Zygarde!! #The Chesnaught from the Wilderness! A Robon Planting Trees!! #The Master Class Trial! What Will You Do, Serena!? #Zapdos and Noivern! A Furious Strike of Lightning!! Gallery Team Robot in Pokémon the Series XY&Z.jpg|The Crest of Courage Team Robot in Pokémon the Series XY&Z 2.jpg|The Crest of Friendship Team Robot in Pokémon the Series XY&Z 3.jpg|The Crest of Love Team Robot in Pokémon the Series XY&Z 4.jpg|The Crest of Reliability Team Robot in Pokémon the Series XY&Z 5.jpg|The Crest of Sincerity Links Intro #https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2zbLjOqPM1eYktSWkNsZ2g2dVE/view?usp=sharing #https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2zbLjOqPM1ecFhrY2N3cnhmNlk/view #https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B60K8zMwgV2lOGJ4OXpCbnBac1U/view?usp=sharing #https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B60K8zMwgV2lSS1sRFZybkhTcmM/view?usp=sharing Sneak Peeks Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! #Prologue - #??? - #??? - #??? - Episodes # Episode Transcripts XY #Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! #Lumiose City Pursuit! #A Battle of Aerial Mobility! #A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship! #A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle! #Battling on Thin Ice! #Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race! #Grooming Furfrou! #Clemont's Got a Secret! #Mega-Mega Meowth Madness! #The Bamboozling Forest! #To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler! #Kindergarten Chaos! #Seeking Shelter from the Storm! #An Appetite for Battle! #A Jolting Switcheroo! #A Rush of Ninja Wisdom! #Awakening the Sleeping Giant! #A Conspiracy to Conquer! #Breaking Titles at the Chateau! #A PokéVision of Things to Come! #Going for the Gold! #Coming Back into the Cold! #An Undersea Place to Call Home! #Climbing the Walls! #A Battle by Any Other Name! #To Find a Fairy Flower! #The Bonds of Evolution! #Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike! #Mega Revelations! #The Cave of Trials! #The Aura Storm! #Calling from Beyond the Aura! #The Bonds of Mega Evolution! #The Forest Champion! #Battles in the Sky! #The Cave of Mirrors! #Forging Forest Friendships! #Summer of Discovery! #Day Three Blockbusters! #Foggy Pokémon Orienteering! #Battling Into the Hall of Fame! #Origins of Mega Evolution! #Showdown at the Shalour Gym! #Splitting Heirs! #The Clumsy Crier Quiets the Chaos! #Dreaming a Performer's Dream! #A Campus Reunion! #Bonnie for the Defense! Kalos Quest #Pathways to Performance Partnering! #When Light and Dark Collide! #A Stealthy Challenge! #A Race for Home! #Facing the Grand Design! #A Slippery Encounter! #One for the Goomy! #Thawing an Icy Panic! #The Green, Green Grass Types of Home! #Under the Pledging Tree! #A Showcase Debut! #An Oasis of Hope! #The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination! #A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways! #Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile! #Good Friends, Great Training! #Confronting the Darkness! #The Moment of Lumiose Truth! #Garchomp's Mega Bond! #Defending the Homeland! #Beyond the Rainbow! #So You're Having a Bad Day! #Scary Hospitality! #A Fashionable Battle! #Fairy-Type Trickery! #Rivals: Today and Tomorrow! #A Not-So-Flying-Start! #A Relay in the Sky! #Lights! Camera! Pika! #A Frenzied Factory Fiasco! #Performing with Fiery Charm! #Rotom's Wish! #A Festival Trade! A Festival Farewell? #Over the Mountain of Snow! #Adventures in Running Errands! #Mending a Broken Spirit! #A Legendary Photo Op! #The Tiny Caretaker! #A Trip Down Memory Train! #The Frocking Find in the Flowers! #Tag Team Inspiration! #A Performance Pop Quiz! #Cloudy Fate, Bright Future! #All Eyes on the Future! XY & Z #The Explosive Birth of Zygarde! #Hot-blooded Quilladin! Squishy is Being Targeted!! #Mega Audino VS Giga Giga Meowth!! #Litleo and Pyroar! A Fiery Journey!! #Pikachu Dreams of Squishy! #Welcome to the Ninja Village! The Legend of the Heroic Greninja!! #Decisive Battle in the Ninja Village! Frogadier VS Bisharp!! #Dance, Eevee! Its Showcase Debut!! #Terminus Cave! The Mystery of Z is Set in Motion!! #Bonnie and Squishy! #Noibat and Floette! An Encounter in the Wind!! #Ash and Serena! Catch One at the Dance Party!! #The Strongest Mega Battle! Greninja VS Mega Charizard!! #The Explosive Land's Wrath! Operation: Capture Zygarde!! #The Chesnaught from the Wilderness! A Robon Planting Trees!! #The Master Class Trial! What Will You Do, Serena!? #Zapdos and Noivern! A Furious Strike of Lightning!! Trivia *The members of Team Robot as well as Pooh and his friends will learn about Ash's secret past he had with Serena in this series. *Throughout the series whenever there is trouble and Ash and his friends needed help, one member of Team Robot will leave a note. Whoever reads the note saying, "Sega Unit Patrol Squad, battle stations!", Team Robot would burst into action and save the day. For example, in episode 19 when Ash's friends were brainwashed by the devilish Malamar and Ash is having major difficulty freeing them, Tigger throws the note in the room as a paper airplane. When Ash and Meowth read the note, all the members of Team Robot bursts into the room and attack Malamar with full force, setting everyone free in the process. At the end of the episode, Ash and his friends thanked Team Robot for saving their lives and Officer Jenny saluted them for their remarkable act of bravery. *Prince Hans will make a cameo appearance at the end of episode 19 as a shadowy figure staring at Ash, Officer Jenny, and his friends with an evil grin on his face. It will reveal that he and Malamar are secretly working for someone in order to complete the evil grand design plan and get his ultimate revenge on his mortal enemy, Ash Ketchum. At some point in the future, he will soon reveal that hypnotizing Officer Jenny, his friends, and his Pikachu was part one of his revenge. The next part is unknown at the time being. *The words "Sega Unit Patrol Squad, battle stations" is a pun for the phrase "Kids Next Door, battle stations" from "Codename: Kids Next Door". Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Crossover TV Series